Monsters in Texas
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Follow Mason as he gets a male Lamia, Mermaid, and Selkie as his house-guests. As well as a baby neko and kobold. Planning for new guests coming, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Monster Musueme fanfic. Please review because I enjoy what you think. No flaming allowed.

* * *

As Masons' house was being remodeled for the Extraspeices he would soon be taken care of he was imagining what and who he would be taking care of as they got use to human society. "You should be expecting your first Extraspeices soon, ah here he comes" Katie, his coordinator said as Mason saw a male Lamia coming out from a van. As the male slithered into the house Mason saw his orange hair over his dark blue eyes "hello human my name is Danial and I will be in your care" he said as he nodded his head as Mason saw what looked like a tribal tattoo.

"This is all of his info including what kind of snake he is, including anti-venom, which will last for 90 days in your system. Bye now." She said as she left the new host with his first Extraspecies as he looked at the anti-venom then back at his coordinator "hey wait… darn it." Mason said as he came back to the house as he saw the van go around the corner.

"Well I'll show you to your room Danial" he told him as he looked at the snake portion of the males' body. "If you are wondering what kind of snake I am, I am a Boomslang snake" he told Mason as the host noticed the snake part was green and black. "Well is there anything I should know about you since you're a hunter?"

"Yes there is, always notice yourself that you are coming into my room before you step in. otherwise I will see you as prey human" he told Mason as they made opened the door to the Boomslangs' room. Danial slithered around and around the tree that was in his room "I must admit they did a good job for a bunch of humans and their toys" Danial said slithering up the base of the tree. "I take it you species are tree dwellers?" Mason asked as he looked around the room. He took the silence as a yes as he closed the door.

-An Hour Later-

Mason was looking at the profile of Danial to get familiar with his new guest and to do research of the type of snake his lower half was. "Name: Danial, Extraspeices: Lamia, Sex: Male, Sexuality: Straight, Breed of snake: Boomslang… I need to look this up" Mason said as he typed in the Boomslang snake of Africa. "Let me see, the Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) can be found in the sub-Saharan Africa, considered the most venomous rear-fanged in the world" "what the hell was that government woman thinking letting a venomous snake room with me?"

Mason thought as he read on "the name "Boomslang" comes from the Afrikaans word "tree snake", it is a "tree-dwelling" species of snake. Much like the Gaboon viper, the fangs of the Boomslang are very long and can extend its mouth to a full 180 degrees to swallow its prey. Fatalities are rare due to this snake species being very timid. The venom is called haemotoxic, and take 24 hours to notice internal and external bleeding. Females are brown while males are light green with black highlights. What else is on here?" He said turning back to the folder, scrolling down the profile and saw something interesting "Reason for joining: Unknown, well he doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to." He said as he went to the kitchen to grab some steaks but realized how Danial might like his so he went to ask him.

When Mason went to his transfers' students' room he knocked on the door "hey Danial I'm coming in" he said as he opened the door and felt the room get very hot but was used to it. "What is it host?" Danial said as he crept up on the shocked host "don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack, now then, how do you usually eat or swallow your meat? Shall I cook it or leave it raw and bloody?" Mason asked when he calmed down to stop hearing his own heartbeat.

"I'll have my meat cooked but still bloody" Danial said to his host as he turned on the heating lamp as Mason went to the kitchen to find Katie drinking a glass of tea. "What are you doing here Katie and would you like some steak?" He asked her as put the steaks into the oven "I'll take mine medium well please. So how does Danial like it here?" She asked taking s sip of her tea.

"He hasn't complained but I did read that the Boomslang species are timid so there may not be any need for the anti-venom. I was wondering if you could put up a tornado proof safe house." Mason told her as he shuddered when he remembered the F3 Tornado that came through his street and town. "I'm sorry about your family and I'll do it because it is near tornado season. You've done your research it seems, I'm here because there is another Extraspeices coming here soon" he nodded as Danial slithered into the kitchen "hello agent Wells who is this new Extraspeices that you're talking about?"

He asked her as Mason handed him his steak and a glass of water. "A Selkie, Danial and your host asked for a safe house for the upcoming month." Katie said as Mason got theirs "You wouldn't happen to know if a rhino man is in this state do you?" He asked swallowing the steak in whole, she shook her head yes "good, because I need to kill him for what that bastard did to my tribe" he said with hate and a killing intent in his dark blue eyes.

* * *

If you have any suggestions for names of future OCs PM me. Here are the OCs that I thought of.

2nd Extraspecies: Selkie, Jasmine, bi-sexual

3rd Extraspecies: Mermaid, unknown name, bi-sexual

4th Extraspecies: Kobold, baby found in cardboard box, unknown name


	2. Chapter 2

"What did he do to your tribe if you don't mind me asking?" Agent Wells asked as she took a bite of the steak. "His name is Randolph I believe, what he did was smash through the trees that served as our dens like they were made of paper. But he didn't stop until the women and children were dead with their tails and skulls smashed into the earth. I want to make him suffer for leaving me as the only member of the Boomslang tribe!" He said hissed and his voice full of rage and hatred as Mason and Katie looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your tribe Danial. I know what it's like to lose your family" Mason said as he remembered his parents grabbing for anything to prevent the tornado from picking them up. "I'm sorry for you both for losing your families. Try to think on the bright side, there will be a new houseguest within a week." Katie said as she put her plate away and left the house.

-One Week Later-

As Danial was looking at the tornado proof safe house Mason was signing the papers for it and other rooms the crew were remolding. "Mason what is this metal room for?" Danial asked as he knocked on the stainless steel wall. "That room is meant to protect us from natural disasters that usually happens next month. I don't want you and the others coming here to be flown away like my parents did" he said as he heard the doorbell ring.

When Mason opened the door he saw Katie with a Selkie with brown hair, green eyes and her fur was bluish grey. With her was a Mermaid with very light blue hair that matched the scales on her tail, and grey eyes. _"These girls are beautiful"_ Mason thought as he blushed slightly as the monster girls blushed too at the sight of their host.

"I'm sorry Mason but Anaïs here was dropped off at me by my bosses. I'm afraid you get both of these lovely girls. Anaïs is the Mermaid and Jasmine here is a Selkie." She said as she handed him their profiles. "Hi my name is Mason and I will be your host" he said as he shook their webbed hands.

"My name is Jasmine and this is Anaïs" Jasmine said with an Irish accent as she eyed her handsome host "your cute don't you think so Jasmine?" Anaïs said with a French accent as the Selkie nodded as she blushes. Mason blushed as Danial slithered into the room "there you are host. Oh, hello there ladies my name is Danial" he said as the girls nodded. After introducing themselves the girls put their luggage in their rooms.

"They are very beautiful for Extraspecies don't you think host?" Danial said as he nudged Mason grinning "yea if I had to date one I don't know who I would ask out." Mason said as he planted the profiles by his laptop which had Danial's profile on it.

"I'll look at their profiles when we return home after we go shopping" he said as the girls came into the living room. "What are we going shopping for?" Anaïs said as she rolled on her wheelchair "food, clothes and basically anything I need to get you guys." Mason said as he motioned for his guest to come with him.

"I'll put your wheelchair in the bed of my truck after I help you in your seat" Mason said as Lily nodded her head "thank you sir" she said smiling. Once everyone was in the truck with Jasmine in the passengers' seat with Danial behind her and Anaïs sat behind Mason. As the guest looked at the town Jasmine had to ask what was on their minds "Host what happened to your town."

"About a year ago we had a tornado come through the town, my street was a beautiful one with trees everywhere… but now it seems like we are still rising from the tragic event. So many people lost their lives, families and friends." He said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he felt a tear build up. "That explains the safe house and what Agent Wells said the night I came" Danial said as Mason noticed a funeral procession when a police car went zooming by his truck to stop at the four way.

"What's going on? Why are the vehicles pulling over?" Lily asked as she looked as they noticed motorcycle riders with the American flag waving behind them. "We are pulling over because what is happening is called a funeral procession. It's a… ceremony or a rutrial I believe you would call it. It's to let other know that someone you love has passed away." Mason told the as he thought back to his parents funeral, the raining day as he cried for his parents with the rain mixing with his salty tears.

"Host... hey Host" Jasmine said as she snapped her webbed fingers to get his attention. "... Change of plans guys" Mason said as the cars started moving on his side of the road. "After we go to the shopping center I need to go and see my parents. Also I don't like being called Host call me Mason" Mason said as he sped down the road.

-Shopping Center-

Once Mason's truck found a parking spot everyone got out as Mason was getting out Anaïs's wheelchair he noticed Danial slithering with unease. "Danial is everything okay? You seem weird" he asked as the mermaid got in her wheelchair. "This feeling... it feels odd on my scales. It feels like tree bark but its rougher."

"I'll see if i can order you something to help with that. They may have something but i doubt it sense the law passed just happened a month ago." Mason said as they went inside as a windy breeze came from the door. Danial hissed when the cold pressed against hi m and a few people looked scared thinking he hissed at them.

"Sorry everyone he isn't hissing at you. This is our first time at a shopping center." Mason said in a calming voice as Danial rubbed his arms with his hands as he apologized. "Okay guys here's the agenda, get what you would like for dinner for the next few days and if it's something like meat or fish than Danial ill have you wait so you don't go into hibernation." Danial nodded as Anaïs had a suggestion.

"H- Mason, I was wondering if we could have some fish for dinner." Mason looked at her tail and back at her "isn't that... cannibalism? I mean you're part fish." Lily giggled as Jasmine joined in her giggling festival as Danial rolled his eyes. "We do eat other things besides seaweed sir" Anaïs said as the group went to the around the store.

Anaïs helped her host with which fish was healthy and fresh "you know Anaïs, without your knowledge I might have picked a fish that would of killed us" Mason smiled which caused the fish lady to smile back with a little blush. Watching from a distance with Danial was Jasmine snarling at her host. "What's wrong seal girl? Host got your tongue?" Jasmine glared at the male lamia "shut up, I just don't want to let our host have my mermaid."

-One Hour Later-

The group drove up to a graveyard when Mason excited with roses and beer "Can you guys do me a favor and wait here?" Mason said as they all nodded as he smiled. "Thanks guys, it'll only be a few minutes."

Mason walked over to the graves of his parents and knelt down as he touched the cold stones he felt a shiver on his spine. "Hi mom, hi dad. You guys wouldn't believe what kinds of people I'm hosting as part of a program" Mason said as his tears fell from his cheeks. "I think of them as a part of my family... I'll see you guys when my time comes" he stood up and whipped his tears.

-Home-

After Mason paid his respects to his parents the group returned home only to find a box at the doorstep. "What do we have here?" Danial shook the box lightly, what happened from the inside, was crying.

"Mason it looks like we got something?" Danial said as Mason came over and opened the box to see a crying neko with carmel colored hair and a kobold with mild chocolate fur. "They must be hungry I'll get them some milk" Mason said as he carried the box as his houseguest began to put the bags into the house.

With the bags in the kitchen Mason makes a makeshift bottle of cold milk. "Jasmine can you help me please?" He asked as he began to bottle feed the neko as Jasmine rolled her eyes and began to bottle feed the kobold "I must admit they are cute" Jasmine said as the Kobold burped "well the kobold just lost its cuteness" she said.

Mason smiled as he petted both of them and Jasmine. "Dada, Mama" the babies said as Mason petted them. Jasmine looked at her host blushing "so... you want to take up the assumed roles?" She asked as her tail thumped on the ground. "Yes, I have to make dinner can you take them to your room? We'll have the others think about what to call them" He said as he took the empty bottles and began to wash his hands to prepare for dinner.

Jasmine nodded as she kissed his cheek as she bounced the babies "maybe you're not so bad." She said walking to her room leaving Mason confused. "What did I do... whatever, she is cute" he said as he began getting fish and shrimp ready for dinner.

-30 Minutes later-

When the group came in smelling fish and shrimp Mason was done setting the table as Danial tasted the air with his tongue. "Mm dinner smells good" he said as everyone sat down "so what was in the box?" Lily asked as she eat a piece of fish.

"A baby neko and kobold, i thought we could discuss on what to name them?" Jasmine said as Mason looked at her "hey it was my idea!" He said throwing a fried shrimp at her.

She caught the shrimp as she began to chew slowly to get the flavor of the foreign food. "Wow this is g-" she was cut off when she tried to breathe "what's going on? What's happening!?" Anaïs asked as Danial held her back "Danial call Katie and tell her Jasmine is having an allergic reaction, NOW!" Mason yelled to get the male lamia to call his coordinator.

Katie: "Hello Mason how are the girls doing?"

Danial: "It's Danial and the Selkie is having an allergic reaction so Agent Wells i suggest you hurry here and save her."

Katie: "Okay i got it I'm on my way." She hung up the phone as Danial slithered back to the group and watched Anaïs crying.

"She'll be here shortly, can you trust her?" Danial asked as he saw Mason glaring at him "yes, i trust her. I mean after all she was the one who helped me after my parents died. "Mason said smiling slightly "i take it you-" Danial was interrupted by the door being banged down as Katie came running in.

"Is she still alive?" She asked as she was getting rid of air bubbles in an epypin "just barely and she started shaking." Mason told her as Anaïs cried harder. Katie stuck the pin in her and pushed the adrenaline down into her bloodstream.

Jasmine gasped for air as she began coughing heavily "what, what happened?" She asked and looked around as Anaïs hugged her and cried on her shoulder as Danial and Mason smiled as he said "thanks Katie." "Hey, anything for an ex-boyfriend" the group looked at Katie and back at Mason. "So... you guys are mates?" Danial asked as Jasmine got up on her elbows "we dated but we didn't mate Danial" Mason said as he bushed.

"Where are Cody and Nikki at?" Jasmine asked Mason as she started to feel her strength returning "who?" Katie asked as Mason explained about how he found the neko and kobold. "Nikki is the neko and Cody is the Kobold" he said as he heard crying "and that would be them" Mason said as he got up and walked to the Selkies room and picked up both babies as he bounced them in his arms.

As Mason was taking care of the babies Katie began asking questions. "How are you three liking being here? Any dislikes, or do any of you feel threaten?" They all said yes and shook their head no as the being threaten.

Mason came back with both babies with newspapers as diapers. He kept bouncing the kobold and neko until both had to burp the milk from earlier on him. "Yuck, Anaïs can you hold these kids while I get a new shirt?" She nodded as she got them for him as he ran to his room in order to change shirts.

"Aw, they are so cute!" She tickled their bellies as she blew on their bellies, making them giggle as Katie petted Nikki. "I'm supposed to take them to an Extraspecies orphanage but I'll let them stay here." She said as Mason came out wearing a hand-me-down shirt as Danial came up to them and they started crying.

"What happened? All I did was smile at them?" He said slithering back as he hissed at them, making them cry louder.

"Dada" Cody said crying as Mason reached down and picked up the baby Kobold as Jasmine grabbed Nikki and kissed her forehead as she started to pet her in hopes of calming her down. "You guys seem pretty good at this. Let me know if you need any help and I'll bring you the baby toys and essentials, courtesy of the government of course." Katie said as she petted Cody's fur and left.

* * *

This is by far the longest chapter I have written yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like say that I have been granted permission from the writer, peekodemeeko12 and co-writer, chaos-dark-lord of 'ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT' for allowing me to use parts of their great story for my own. I am also changing the rhino-man I mentioned at the end of the first chapter to a fellow Lamia. I am not good with fight scenes so forgive me if it sucks.

* * *

With Katie gone and the babies taken care of the group returned to eating their dinner, with the exception of Jasmine eating any shrimp. "Thank you for the dinner Mason" both girls said as they kissed his cheeks, causing the young host to blush. Danial hissed out of what Mason thought was jealousy.

"Okay everyone I want you all to get baths" and then getting into bed." Mason said as he went over to his computer and began to look through the folders given to him earlier in the day. He began by typing in the babies' information.

Name: Nikki, Extraspeices: Neko, Sex: Female, Sexuality: Unknown, Nationality: Unknown Name: Cody, Extraspeices: Kobold, Sex: Male, Sexuality: Unknown, Nationality: Unknown. Mason was going to put a picture of them separated for the profile he was making. "God it's late" he said trying his best not to yawn with the time on his laptop saying 1:00am.

He began multitasking both the folders of the aquatic girls were opened as he scrolled down the information with his eyes. Name: Jasmine, Extraspeices: Selkie Sex: Female, Sexuality: Bi-Sexual, Nationality: Irish Name: Anaïs, Extraspeices: Mermaid, Sex: Female, Sexuality: Bi-Sexual, Nationality: French. When Mason read that both girls were bi-sexual dirty thoughts were swimming through his head, but Mason stayed focus and added that his seal houseguest was allergic to shrimp.

-Next Day-

Mason heard the scales of Danial as he slithered into the living room which served as Mason's office. "Were you sleeping there instead of your bed?" He asked as Mason yawned "I guess I did. I stayed up last night looking over the girls' profiles and making the kids profile, I just need to take their pictures and add some finishing touched. Oh yea, Jasmine and Anaïs are both bi-sexual" Mason said as he was daydreaming about a fantasy being fulfilled with a threesome between two bi-sexual girls, everyone getting what they liked, in the daydream he was oblivious to the sound of Anaïs wheeling into the living room.

"Good morning boys" Anaïs smiled before yawning "morning, I'll make you guys some eggs." Mason said as he went to the kitchen as Danial turned on the T.V to see a news bulletin about another state passing the Extraspecies laws. _"The governor of Arkansas has just passed the Extraspecies law, thus making the state the last of the Southern States in America."_

"I don't know why but it reminds me of the civil-war when the North and South were fight for slavery." Mason said as he brought two plates full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. "It sure seems like it" Danial said as he bit into his bacon.

The children were up as they all heard crying "what do y'all bet they smelt the bacon?" Mason smiled as he went over to them to get them up. Little did the host know, Anaïs was checking out his butt.

Jasmine came into the room yawning, looking grumpy "morning" she said taking some sausage. "I can get you some coffee to help wake you up Jasmine" Mason said setting the kids down to crawl as she nodded and looked at the kids making their way towards Danial. Both girls smiled at the cuteness as they wanted the snake to pick them up.

Mason smiled too as he heard the door being knocked on "that must be Katie giving us the baby stuff" he said as he got a text saying there were possible tornado high winds approaching his area. _"Not again"_ he thought as he saw his coordinator with stuff for the babies including toys, diapers, pacifiers, and clothes with holes for the kids' tails. "Here you go Mason, this is all that you need to take care of the cuties." She said to him as she smiled.

"Thanks" he said as he took the stuff into an empty room that would serve as the kids' playroom. He smiled as they were giggling and using Danial's tail as a slide. "They really took a shine to you Danial" Mason said as Nikki was wanting the Boomslang to pet her.

Mason gave Jasmine some eggs and coffee to wake her up. She thanked him as she cuddled up to him, making the host blush. "How about we go to the park? It's a nice day outside and I'm sure some of us would love the warm sun hitting us." Mason said as they all nodded in agreement.

While everyone was getting ready Mason looked outside at the clouds and saw that there was light penetrating the sky. He stopped when he felt something tugging at his leg. "What is it Cody?" He asked as the Kobold pawed at his nose and rubbed his belly "oh you're hungry, I'm sorry little guy." He sat his son down as he feed the two kids some eggs with a spoon. "Now eat up so you two can become big and strong like mommy and daddy" he kept talking in baby talk until he heard someone cough.

Mason looked around and saw his houseguest staring at him. The girls were holding hands as Nikki belched on Mason's face, the two kids giggled and laughed at what the kitten had done. "Don't say a word. Just, can one of you get the carriage please for them?" Mason asked as Anaïs nodded and went to get the baby carriage as he washed his face.

Once Mason was done the kids were sleeping in their seats. He smiled at his sleeping children as he and the group went out to go to the park. "Did you girls grab any swimsuits? I forgot to mention that there is a lake where we can swim." He asked as they both nodded while showing their somewhat sharp teeth.

Once they made their way Danial flicked his tongue out to smell the air. "What's wrong Danial?" Anaïs asked but to only get a glare from the male Lamia "nothing, I thought I smelt the presence of the Lamia who killed my tribe." He said as a female human came out of the restroom "hello, is your Lamia a Boomslang?" She asked as Danial grabbed her and kissed it "I am miss, in fact I am the last of my tribe." He said as a Lamia came into view.

"Angel I need you…" the Lamia hissed when she set her sights on Danial "Boomslang!? I thought we killed you all?" She said hissing and making herself looking taller by moving her tail upward. "Gaboon Viper!" Danial said hissing with venom as he went in the same pose as if they were about to strike "Girls hold him down!" Mason told them as everyone but the females host tried to hold their friend down as he squirmed away screaming with venom dripping from his fangs.

 **"** LET ME GO! THAT BITCH AND HER SLUTS KILLED MY TRIBE! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!" He screamed with hatred and rage as tears ran down his cheeks as he pushed his friends and host back. They all fell as the two Lamia went all out trying to get the upper-hand on each other trying to wrap their tails around each other.

"Layla, stop!" her host said trying to get her attention but failing as Danial slammed her head into the ground and elbowing her stomach, Layla, the Viper, pushed Danial away and slapped him with her tail. Danial ducked and used his tail as a spring and pushed it toward her chest, making her fly toward the river.

He slithered toward it despite the freezing water, bent on rage, fueled by revenge. He grabbed her by the hair as she coughed up water and shivering from the temperature with her eyes begging her mercy. Danial said hissing menacingly "This, is for the tribe of the Boomslang!"

Choking her as he bent his head down with his fangs dripping on her neck with his poison. Until he was hit by a Dr. Pepper can (AN: it's like Pepsi or coke-a-cola) "stop! Don't kill my girlfriend!" The Hostess screamed as she was crying her eyes out. Everyone's focus was now set on her as Danial dragged Layla onto the ground beside her, shivering himself without the adrenaline running through him.

"I'm sorry about hitting your Lamia but I didn't want him to kill mine" Angle apologized, getting up and shook Mason's hand. "You should be apologizing to Danial, not me miss." He said glaring at her for hurting a member of his household. Angle apologized for hitting him in the head with a soda and in return he would not press charges.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter and I want to thank again peekodemeeko12 and chaos-dark-lord for letting me use a piece of their story for my own. I have one more in mind so I will also be putting their names down when I am writing the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

After the two groups apologized Danial went to a sunny area to sun bathed as the rest of them went to go and changed into their swimwear as Mason helped Cody and the girls helped out Nikki. When the boys came out they got out a fishing pole and floaty for the kids, the girls came out with both of them wearing skimpy bikinis as Nikki had a water cap on her to prevent water from getting into her ears. "Here make sure Cody wears one" Jasmine said, tossing Mason a cap.

Soon after he put the waterproof cap on his Kobold sons head Jasmine came and squished her breasts on his arms. "Like what you see and feel?" She asked as she rubbed hers on his arm as he blushed while nodding, he heard her tail hitting the ground with excitement as Anaïs went over to Danial.

"Are you hurt Danial?" The mermaid asked as she rubbed her webbed-hand across his tail, making him hiss "Don't touch my tail you sea blubber." Anaïs glared at him as she wheeled herself to the dock and jumped into the river.

"Fishie" Nikki said with her light green eyes filling up with water. Codie came over and petted his sister as she looked into his violet colored eyes. "Oh crude I forgot, can you tell her that both of y'all need to show me signs of where you both are every few minutes so I don't hut you girls when I'm fishing?" Mason asked as the seal girl nodded her head and walked with the kids with their floaties already on them.

As Mason began baiting the hook Jasmine told Anaïs about the requirement for their safety. They both had their tails above the water to alert his that they would be on that side of the lake as he casted his line "Nikki, Cody stay near the boat please" he told them as they replied back "okay daddy." Little did he know that while the girls were having seven minutes in heaven under water a crocodile was swimming in the lake deciding which to be his next prey.

Mason looked around seeing that everyone was having fun enjoying the pleasant day after the snake fighting took place. Mason was so lost in bliss that he didn't notice the crocodile swimming closer to him and the children "hm? Wow!" He began pulling the reel back and seeing the Bass flopping on the surface, only to be eaten by the crocodile.

"Holy s**t! Girls run! I mean swim! Swim away!" He yelled, hopping it would get their attention pulling the kids into the boat then rowing as fast as he can. The girls came up, with one strap hanging off as they saw the crocodile thrashing about as they kicked it into high gear.

As soon as Mason got the boat on land he picked up the kids who were laughing and squealing asking for more. Once he caught his breath he saw Jasmine help her friend/lover into her wheelchair. Danial yawned as he slithered up to the group "what happened to you three? You all look like you all were running a marathon." He told them removing his orange hair from his dark blue eyes.

"Crocodile, that's what" Mason told him as they all headed home. After changing the kids' dippers and getting showers to remove the lake water Danial came into the living room rather nervously "can you help me with something?" "What do you need help with?" Mason asked while playing with Cody and Nikki.

"I was actually asking Anaïs could help me with… shedding my tail." He asked blushing but quickly shook the thought popping in his head. "I'll help you mesiure" Anaïs said as she saw Danial nodding to her.

Jasmine came out of her room from a recent swim only to see the two close Danial's door "what are those two doing in his room?" She made her way into the living room where she saw her Host feeding the kids "mommy!" The kids jumped from the couch and tackle hugged their 'mother'.

"Something tells me we are going to be good parents" Mason said making the Selkie blush, making her tail thump on the ground. "I thought we already were" she said to him making her blush more. He smiled and petted her brown hair as the doorbell rang combined with Danial's' hissing and scream.

"AH!" Could be heard throughout the house as Mason opened the door to see a deliveryman looking inside trying to find out what made the scream. "Thanks for this" Mason signed the paper for the delivery and then closed the door as Jasmine and the children looked at it curiously.

"It's for Danial since he said the gravel felt weird on his tail when we went to shopping center, you remember?" He asked as the Selkie nodded her head. The kids were playing with a rubber ball as Jasmines stomach began growling "let's go and get some crawfish, I know a place just outside of town." Danial and Anaïs came into the living room with their faces looking at the ground, blushing madly. "I don't even what to know. Danial this came for you. It's for your tail, I just hope it fits." Mason said handing the male Lamia a transparent cover the length of his tail.

Danial put it on and slithered around smiling "thank you I appreciate it. Feels nice on my tail" he said putting his hand on his Hosts shoulder. "It's my job man, now come on let's get some crawfish."

-Danial & Anaïs-

"How should I do this?" Said Anaïs as she closed the door as Danial laid on his stomach "I just need you to help me get rid of my old skin." He told her as she got on his bed and started to peel back the flaky skin only to hear a soft moan coming from Danial.

She smiled as she began pulling more which made Danial's breathing become heavy. "S… slow down" Danial said as he moaned "does someone liked this?" Anaïs grinned deviously as she rubbed the tip of his tail, making him moan louder.

"Turn around" She said, unaware of his manhood already becoming hard. She grinned and began peeling the skin from he's manhood as she began to rub and suck it lightly "t….thank you, Anaïs" Danial moaned her name making the mermaid blush. "How about we continue after I help my handsome master? By the way, I like it rough." She said rubbing her breasts as she kept peeling back the dead skin as he smiled and moaned as he reached for her other breasts roughly, making her moan as she peeled the skin quickly.

Danial began to twist and bite on her nipples as a way to distract himself from the pleasure. "All that is left is the tip master" she told him as she rubbed herself. He nodded and continued to bite roughly on her breasts.

"AH!" he screamed and hissed as he bit rougher than he intended too, causing Anaïs to scream at the same level as Danial. "Tha… thank you Anaïs" he panted from the pleasure. "Call me whatever you want, master" she said as she licked his neck and started to jack him off. "I will when we are alone. Now get down and open your mouth like a good servant should?" She moaned as he pushed her to the ground where her knees would be.

She blushed and did as she was told. Danial put his head in her mouth and she sucked it immediately "just a quickie you slut" he hissed in pleasure as he pulled hard on her hair, making her moan. He quickly face fucked her as she played with her wet pussy. Danial hissed again as his seed went down her throat. She moaned as he pulled out "mmm thank you master." She smiled licking all of it from her face and from his manhood as he helped her to her wheelchair.

-Normal POV-

When everyone went out they saw a van in front of Mason's trucks place. "Blasted government goons" he said under his breath. Once everyone was in the van Mason drove them to a place that was open during crawfish season.

When they got to Circle N Crawfish Mason heard someone calling for him. He turned his head until he caught Katie seating with Angel and Layla from the park. "Hello Agent Wells" Mason's guests all said in union except for the babies.

"Hey guys, so Mason how is everyone? I was just here asking how Angel would like another houseguest." She said getting one of the girls crawfish poppers "its fine. Everyone is happy and well. I thought I would show them how to eat crawfish." He said as Nikki and Cody pointed at the poppers.

Mason petted their heads promising some poppers for them. The girls' waiter, an Orc, came with their 3lb order of crawfish. "Let me teach you guys how to eat crawfish" Mason said grabbing two from the tray. "If the tail is not curled like this" he said with one in his left hand "then it was dead before they boiled it, and therefore it is not good" he said tossing the crawfish away. He then showed them how to get the meat out of the tail.

They all nodded as he gave the piece of meat to Cody and Nikki after pulling it into two. Once they sat down with Danial taking up two chairs due to his large tail. Cody and Nikki sat on Jasmines lap as Danial and Anaïs held each other's hand under the table.

Mason ordered two crawfish poppers for the kids and his friends. "This is very good." Anaïs said as she dipped the popper in the sauce and squeezed Danial's hand. Cody crawled onto the table and began eating poppers one after the other.

Soon after they ordered their meals there was country and blues music playing and pretty soon people were dancing. "Wanna dance fish blubber?" Danial smirked at Anaïs as she put her arms around the back of his neck as he slithered away onto the dance floor.

"I wonder if they are a couple or if they are just friends?" Mason thought as he felt Jasmine grabbed his hand "did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to dance with me?" She asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yea, yea I would like that" Mason said as he looked and saw that both kids had sauce on their face and hands. He smiled as he cleaned the kids as he took their picture for their profile. He then took Jasmines hand as he spun her around on the dance floor.

As the two groups were dancing Mason noticed Angel and Layla dancing as the lamia kissed her hostess and noticed Anaïs playing with Danial's hair as he dipped her. Off the dancefloor Nikki was drinking from her sippie cup as Cody ate the last of the crawfish poppers. What they didn't know was that a drunk was wobbling over to their table, hit his fist onto Nikkies tail, and made her cry.

The group heard Nikkies crying and made their way over to him as Cody growled at the drunk and scratched him. "You little punk!" The drunk yelled as he grabbed Cody by his neck making him cry for his parents. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he felt the urge to protect his children.

"HEY!" Mason grabbed the arm holding his Kobold son as he grabbed the two children and handed them to Jasmine as she growled at the man who threatened her children. Mason got behind the man with a knife pointing at his back "I will not allow some drunk like you to harm my children!" Mason hissed at the man with the knife threatening to go through him.

The man elbowed Mason, making him drop the knife, and flipped him over his shoulder and punched his stomach making Mason shutting his eyes in the pain. As he opened his eyes he saw a flash of black and green neon followed by a fierce hissing. When Mason slowly turned around, grunting in pain he saw Danial coiling around the drunken man as their faces were very close to another. "I don't give a dame if you are human. No one harms my family and walks away!" Danial hissed more as what looked like a black S.W.A.T team truck came into view as both humans and Extraspeices and out. Guns pointed at Danial and the drunken man.

"Lamia, let the man go so we can arrest him." A Raptor Harpie said as Danial uncoiled and hissed at the man as he went to check on his host. The guns were still trained on him as Katie began reading his rights. "You are under arrest for Article 89, Section 5.B, harming an Extraspeices, or vice versa, is" she grinning sadistically as she tightened the handcuffs with a groan coming the man "punishable with life in prison. Get this man and children a medic." She said tossing the man in the back of the van with a satisfying THUD.

The medic came with a first-aid kit as she saw Mason petting his daughter as she purred but still cried a little. The medic checked the children, Jasmine growled slightly but stopped when the medic told the group that Nikki was going to be fine as she gave the children suckers. She asked Mason to rise his shirt in order to see the bruise, she told him that all he needed was a heat pack and ice on the wound.

Cody and Nikki purred and licked Mason as he promised them that he was okay. "Cody thank you for protecting your sister" he petted his son which he gave "weelcom daddy." "Danial, I want to thank you for sticking up for me when I was down."

"Your welcome, I often did it to the assholes who thought they could date my sister" he told them as Anaïs kissed his cheek, saying how brave he was. Danial blushed as Jasmine kissed Mason and her children. Both boys were blushing as girls were smiling. Their waitress came with their order, which was a dragonewt. "Who ordered the 3lb. order of crawfish, fish, and a very rare NY steak?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter with a slice of lemon. It was my very first lemon ever. As always, please review so I can hear what you liked and did not like about it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am thinking about adding some extra-species to this story and I would like your help to pick which ones. I also have it set up as a poll if any of you want to go there.

A: Gargoyle (Female)

B: Hellhound (Male)

C: Others

* * *

After the incident at the crawfish shack everyone was full on crawfish and steak. "I must say that food was different than what I would normally catch in the sea." Jasmine licked her lips to taste the seasoning that had been on the meat. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"How about we watch some T.V and then hit the hay?" Mason suggested as he rocked Nikki in his arms as the group went over to the couch. Mason and Danial put the kids in the child swing so they could swing as the adults turned on the T.V for a news bulletin.

 _"If those of you who are in the Extraspeices program as homestays and have not experienced the full moon. Then these will help you against your houseguest with their animal-instincts…"_ The news-woman kept going on about safety precautions on keeping the homestays and their guest safe. Masons houseguests all looked at him, each other, and lastly at the bouncing children.

"I need to call her." Mason got out his phone and called Katie.

Katie: "Agent Wells here, speaking?"

Mason: "Hey Katie, it's Mason, with the moon becoming full I was wondering if it will affect the kids? As well as which would be the most dangerous with the effects?" Danial looked at him and hissed as Mason mouthed an apology.

Katie: "The moon won't affect my niece and nephew until they both reach the equivalent of the teen years. As for who is most dangerous, I would say Anaïs and Jasmine if one of them haven't claimed Danial yet, or you may be looking at a violent threesome with a jealous Boomslang strangling you as he injects his venom into you. Oh I almost forgot, all of the doors have 5-inch steel doors that will slide at the push of a button. The remote is in your room. "

Mason: "Geez, thanks for that image and thanks for the information."

He hang up the call as he shuddered. The girls looked at Mason as they held each other's hands as he asked them "how do you girls feel about being hand-cuffed or bondage with soft rope?" He asked as both girls smiled with eyes filled with lust.

Anaïs basically flew into Danial's arms, while saying "please master, tie me up and make me your obedient slave." She said to him as he gave her a light chocking with his tail "oh don't worry, I'll tie you up very tightly." Danial hissed at the mermaid, lightly touching her cheek with his tongue.

Mason coughed to get the kinky couples attention. "Guys, I don't mind what you do behind closed doors but please, not in front of the kids." Everyone looked and saw that the children were asleep and lightly bouncing. "Anaïs, if I'm right, the water in your pool is cold right?" She nodded her head yes as Danial let go of her neck.

"You two could tie us up in our beds. There wouldn't be anything in our pools that you could tie us with, well I guess you could tie our hands and feet in the water." Jasmine thought as she rubbed her chin, and Danial spoke up "would you be alright without air? I know that Fish Bluber here would be alright, but what about you?" Jasmine smiled at the snake as she walked over and petted the kids.

"I'll leave the kids with me after I tie you up Jasmine, would you prefer hand-cuffs, soft-rope, or both? I will tie Danial around his tree after I make sure both girls are tied after he ties up his slave." Mason grinned as he looked at them "both please." Both girls said with lust-filled voices.

Mason nodded as he brought out two pairs of hand-cuffs and two medium-length soft-rope and one extremely long soft-rope for Danial. "Okay, Danial you go and tie her up and I'll come by shortly to see if it's tight enough." Danial nodded as he carried his girlfriend to her room as Anaïs grabbed the hand-cuffs, already putting them on her wrists.

"I didn't know you were so kinky baby." Jasmine smiled, showing Mason her sharp teeth. "Let's just say a certain girl left them here after I was to chicken to continue." Mason blushed as Jasmine kissed his cheek "it's okay, I'm a virgin as well, in fact I never done anything sexual at all." Jasmine blushed as she fantasied about being tied-up and gagged as her homestay/boyfriend taking advantage of her.

"Are we going out?" Mason asked with a blush on his cheeks and ears. Jasmine grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand "I would say ever since we became parents." Mason smiled as he felt his girlfriend grab his butt cheek. "Hey!" He yelled, blushing furiously as the Selkie giggled and waved her tail towards him "come on and tie me up baby. I've been a naughty girl." She said as she teased him by spanking herself and running to her room, making Mason blush while thinking _"what the hell was that all about?"_

When Mason made it to her room he could hear Anaïs screaming "tighter! Tighten these ropes on your worthless slave master!" "Well they seem to be having fun." Jasmine said as Mason returned to reality "uh, yea, I guess." He said as Jasmine strapped the hand-cuffs to both feet and one arm as she asked him a question "hey Mason… are you okay with my sexuality? I mean, are you okay with you sharing me with Anaïs?"

"I don't mind, I mean when I read both profiles… you two were making out in my head." He said putting the last hand-cuff on her free wrist "typical men" she said as she felt the metal touching her grayish blue skin. "Be quiet, or I might have to add a gag-ball tonight? Now is the hand-cuff to lose or to tight?" He asked as she shook her head no. "Okay now I'm going to tie your tail with the soft-rope." She smiled and nodded as he went under the bed, went back up, and again until her tail and legs were covered in red rope. Mason then kissed her forehead, and unexpectedly got a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight handsome" Jasmine said as the blushing host went to check on the other two adults.

Once checking to see that Anaïs was hand-cuffed and tied well him and Danial went to his room. "So how are you and the seal doing?" Danial asked as he wrapped his tail around the base of the tree. "Well, I just found out that we were dating. What about you and Anaïs? With yall's S/M relationship and everything?" Mason asked as he went around the tree, making the rope look like a spider's web.

"We started dating when she helped me with removing my old skin today." He hissed as he rubbed against the fake bark as his host was getting dizzy from walking in circles 35 times. Mason moved the Lamais heater in front in case it were to get cold tonight.

 _"Now to get the kids in my room with me"_ he thought to himself as his eyes grew heavy. The children nuzzled to him as he picked the kids up in his arms. He then heard the growling and kissing of his guests as he hurried to his room, put the kids in his bed and found the remote that Katie talked about and pressed the power button.

He began changing into his pajamas as he noticed his kids sleeping though the noises of the house. Mason used a blanket as he made a barrier so the kids would not fall off the bed. He heard Nikki purr as she and Cody cuddle each other, Mason smiled at them as he wrapped his arm around his kids "goodnight kiddos."

-Few Hours Later-

Masons eyes opened as he heard his window broken "who's there?" He asked as he slowly got out of his bed as he grabbed his tazer from his draw but was knocked down by what felt like a tail as the figure grabbed his wrists and growled as the figure started to grind him. He raised his arm only for it to be bitten by what felt like sharp teeth.

Mason screamed in pain as he saw Jasmines green eyes filled with nothing but lust as she realized what she done "I'm sorry" Jasmine said to him as she licked the blood from his arm as she grinded faster as she moaned. "I'm sorry too Jasmine, and I hope you can forgive me for this" he said as he grabbed a Bible and hit her against the head and knocked her out.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a tribute for the one-year anniversary of when my town was hit by tornado on Mother's Day last year. If there is anyone whose house or if you know a friend who was hit by Mother Nature then this chapter is for them as well.

* * *

Mason wakes up to his children and girlfriend around him as he recalls the events of last night and looks at his bandaged arm as he remembers getting bitten by the Selike next to him. "Dang, that's going to leave one heck of a mark. Either that or it's an intense love bite." He chuckled as he stroked his fingers through her hair and checked her pulse.

Jasmine groaned and woke up as she flinched and touched her head where a knot formed from the event last night. "What happened? I remember falling asleep after you left and then I was on top of you after I licked some blood from you, and then now." Jasmine slowly rubbed her hand over the knot and still flinched.

"Yea I'm sorry about knocking you out with the Bible but that was the closest thing I had to get you off of me. How did you even get out of the hand-cuffs?" Mason asked as he got out of the bed and checked on his girlfriend's knot. "I don't know, I vaguely remember what happened while under the effects of the moon last night. But one thing was clear, I wanted to be with you and… mate with you." Jasmine blushed and whispered the last part.

"I figured that much, so you don't remember breaking in through the window and biting my arm?" Mason asked as he pointed to the broke shards. Jasmine shook her head no as she looked at the bite-mark and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I was only acting on instinct" she said as Mason kissed her back. "It's alright, let's get the others and have breakfast, we have a community thing to go to since it's been a year since this town was attacked."

Jasmine picked up the kids and gave them bottled milk as Mason released his snake houseguest only to find that the tree Danial was tied to his body had left an imprint "thank God, I've even felt so cramped before." Danial said as he stretched his body and tail as popping sounds came from it. As Danial kept popping his body as Mason went to Anaïs room and took off the hand-cuffs and untied the rope but found it difficult "dang Danial." Mason kept trying and succeeded when the knots loosened.

Mason picked the mermaid up and gently laid her in the wheelchair. Mason then headed for the kitchen as he decided to make a ham and cheese omelet with bacon and cinnamon toast. "Guys breakfast is ready!" The three adult guests all came and sat down at the table as the two kids were placed in booster seats by their parents.

Mason got six plates as he placed the pan of omelets and plate that covered the meat in the center of the table. "Okay y'all let's eat then take a shower so I can show you the anniversary that the town has planned." They all nodded as the kids devoured the bacon and toast and ate half of their small omelets.

-Hour Later-

The group left the house and attended the anniversary at the fire station for free burgers, hotdogs, and music from the local bands. "The food on the right side are burgers where you get whatever vegetables you guys see on there and you can put whatever sauce you see on the left with the hotdogs on the left." Mason explained to them as they were waiting in line with people from a new station were getting the story.

"What's the brown stuff with the hotdogs?" Danial flicked his tongue in the air to sniff the meat cooking. "The brown stuff is called chili, people put it on hotdogs and nachos, or they just eat it straight from a bowl. There is something I want to cook for y'all that involves that, cheese, and Fritos chips." Mason told them as Codie's stomach growled. "Daddy I'm hungry" "Don't worry buddy we'll get you some food" Mason said as he petted his head.

After everyone went through the line Mason had two hotdogs, one cut for his son and one with chili, cheese, and regular and spicy mustard with bottled water. Jasmine got a plain cheeseburger for Nikki and one with tomatoes for her with chips and coke. Danial got one of each as Anaïs ate a chilidog and shared a bottle of water.

The group continued eating when a band consisting of a minotaur on drums, dragonewt on bass, human on piano, which they all thought was the host, and a mermaid up front singing. "They are not bad" Anaïs said as her tail thumped to the beat of the song. "The song is good, Anaïs can you sing like that?" Jasmine asked as Nikki took a chip.

She blushed as the groups eyes laid on her. "Y, yes, but I'm not confident to sing in front of others" she said as people started clapping. "Well if you sing beautifully then you might as well as drag Danial and I down the ocean and make us crash our boats into a cliff. Or are those your kind Jasmine? No offence." Mason said as the girls glared at him as he raised his hands in surrender.

Both girls slapped him at the back of the head as Nikki laughed and let a spray of coke. "My kind did do that in Greece and other places but we have changed. Even though that was raciest I still love you" Jasmine said to Mason as Cody crawled on Anaïses lap. "Auntie, why you and mommy hit daddy?" Cody said as she petted the Kobold "we hit him because he said a mean thing about our kind. Stereotypical host." She glared as Mason shuddered.

"I'm sure you girls sound beautiful while singing and even better as a duo." Mason said as he petted Nikki. Both girls blushed at the comment as Danial groaned "what am i? A little rhino?" Danial said as Mason apologized.

The rest of the day they stayed for the music by different bands. Finally, the mayor came for an announcement. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Extraspeices alike, we thank you for attending the anniversary of last year, when our town was hit by an E3 tornado. You may have lost homes, friends, and beloved family members, but we have raised from the ashes and rubble like phoenixes! I want to thank the people who helped us in our times of need by giving clothes, food, and a roof over our heads." Around the group, people cried for their loved ones as Mason's eyes watered up as a few tears dropped to the concert. The children hugged their father as he petted them "thank you kids, thanks everyone." They all hugged him as the mayor left the stage.

* * *

The next chapter will be one that I was granted permission from the writer, peekodemeeko12 and co-writer, chaos-dark-lord. Sadly there was no music or chili for me when I attended the anniversary.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was brought to you by Peekodemeko and Chaos-dark-lord for allowing me to use part of their story for mine.

* * *

The van was packed with two crying children and four adults trying to block it out. "This had better be worth driving down to Galveston Katie. It's not much of a beach anyways." Mason grumbled as he pulled over on the highway to get out the kids bottles.

Mason returned with the bottles of milk for the kids when he came back. Danial held Codie as Anaïs held Nikki when he gave them the bottles. As soon as there was a clearing Mason got back the road with his houseguest listening to some children songs, slowly driving everyone crazy.

-Galveston, Tx-

"Well here we are guys, the beach" Mason said as he Nikki in one arm and a bag in another one "how does it feel to be back home Anaïs?" He said as the mermaid got in her wheelchair "I must admit, I do feel a little home-sick." She said, looking at the ocean with longing.

"I agree with her, I miss the waters of Ireland." Jasmine said as she held Cody "I'll see what I can to prevent the loneliness, but for now, let's see who we will be sharing the beach house with." Mason said as the two aquatic girls beamed a smile to their host.

When Mason walked to the door, it was opened by an Extra species girl that had grey skin, black hair and red eyes. The girl smiled with her sharp teeth showing, when Nikki saw the girl she was whimpering and clung to my shirt, the girl looked slightly hurt as she let us enter. "Sarah who is at the door?" A familiar voice asked as a female Lamia came in with a tribal tattoo, much like Danial's, with light brown scales, beside her was a man with a cane.

"Is that you Mason?" The man said "how did you know Tony?" Mason asked the man as he held out his hand for a shake. "There's only one person I know who wears that cheap of a calon dude, how's the book coming along?" Tony smiled as I shook his hand "it's going good, you want the audio or the brail version when I finally get it published?" Mason asked as he put his hand intertwined with the Lamias hand.

"I'll let you decide man, this serpentine beauty is my bride to be, Gwen." Gwen blushed at the mention of her becoming his bride "congratulations man, do me a favor and keep care of him please Gwen, also are you a Boomslang by any chance?" I asked as she nodded when Jasmine came through the door, followed by Anaïs and Danial.

Gwen gasps as Danial came in, catching his attention. "Brother…." "Gwen… I thought you died in the tribal war?" Danial said as they slowly approached each other at first, then pulled each other into hug, tails entwined each other. "I take it this is the sister you mentioned?" Mason smiled at the reunited siblings until Tony taped on his shoulder, asking to tell him what the brother looked like. "Orange hair, dark blue eyes, instead of brown the tail is black with green neon… don't mention that you'll marry his sister, not yet at least." Mason whispered as Tony nodded.

"How many Extraspecies are with you?" Mason asked as his friend told him "two, Sarah the gargoyle, and my…. Friend. What about you? And would be alright if I felt their faces, arms, and tails if they have any?" Tony asked as Mason looked around and the group nodded.

"This is Danial, I take it you already know about his species?" Mason asked as Tony nodded when he felt his face and tail, having been hissed at when he neared the tip of Danial's tail. "Yep, at first I thought she was had a brother complex" he said as they both chuckled "the two girls your headed towards are a mermaid to your left and my… my girlfriend, a Selike, to your right." He said as he described their hair and eye color.

"Last but not least, our children, a male Kobold and a female Neko. I couldn't ask for better kids." Mason said he petted his children and got a surprised kiss from Jasmine. "I take it you went to an adoption center for Extraspecies?" Asked Sarah with a yawn as the group shook their head. "It's a long story, so does anyone know who this other host is that we will be meeting? Why did Katie send us to this wasteland of a beach? Why not Orange Beach in Florida?" Mason asked as the door opened.

"That's because Florida wouldn't allow it. The beaches anyway, after an incident with a rouge shark-man." Said a woman in what looked like a business suit, followed by a Lamia and her host. "Hi Katie, and what do you mean by incident?" Mason asked as Gwen sprung herself at the Gaboon Viper, only for the two of them to fall on the floor, twitching and moaning.

"Agent Wells what did you do to my fiancée?" Tony yelled as all eyes fell on him "what did you say human?" Danial slithered towards him, twitching an eyebrow. Sarah came in between them, growling at the African snake as she came behind Tony, wrapping her wings around him like a bat.

 _"Dude"_ Mason thought as he face-planted himself with his hand. Danial hissed and stared at Tony, looking toward his sister and back at her host. "You have my blessing. It is custom for us to bite and inject a small amount of venom into our mate, then lick it to neutralize the toxins effects. You will then be marked as her mate for life. If you were to cheat on her with your protector here for example, she will know because the poison in your bloodstream will take effect." Danial told him as the blind man shivered and got his free hand from Sarah's wing, waiting for a handshake.

Danial shook his hand, then went over to his sister and to the Gaboon Viper. "Sorry about this Angel, I didn't know my sister was alive until today or I would have told her that you threw a soda can at me." Danial pulled his sister away as the female just nodded and did the same. The air was silent until one of Mason's guests stomachs growled.

"Well, let's eat, I've got some hotdogs and I can cook you guys some chili" Masons group cheered as the others nodded their heads. Masons group split up to get the task done. After the food was done Mason told Tony that the chilli was at one a clock, the buns at three, weenies at four and the other stuff at two and five.

* * *

This has been a blast to write, thank you Peekodemeko and Chaos-dark-lord for letting me write it on my story.


	8. Chapter 8 Special Chapter

Happy Father's Day everyone. I know this is late and but I just wanted to wish my readers a Happy Father's Day. This is a special chapter dedicated to all fathers.

* * *

The sun was gleaming in his eyes as Mason woke up _"it's that day again."_ He thought as he looked around and noticed that his girlfriend's side of the bed was empty. He grabbed his phone and began scrolling through the photos of his father and him from the years before they passed away, making a tear roll down his cheek. _"I miss you dad."_

"Don't tell me one of them is cooking?" He said as he ran to the kitchen, only to see that Danial was cooking and the kids were drawing. "Happy Father's Day babe" Jasmine said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What are the two of you drawing, huh? Is it for me?" Mason asked as he made his way to the table where the children were drawing, in crayon, their family. With the kids holding hands with their adopted dad as their mother as by their side with Danial and Anais holding hands.

Mason smiled as he petted both children and gave them hugs "I love it. You may not be able to understand me yet but, even though we are not the same species, I love you two like my own children." Mason said as he looked at the drawing as he felt two arms wrap around him "that was sweet, now let's eat." Jasmine smiled as Mason hung the drawing on the fridge for all to see.

(AN: If what I'm about to say offends anyone then I'm sorry) "Oh Heavenly Father, we thank you for this meal that will serve us for the morning of this fine day. I thank you for the fathers of these houseguests that I have met and come to know as family. Amen." The rest of them repeat it as we pass the eggs and toast around and soon talk about whatever they had in mind for the day. "I'm going to go to the grave today to spend time with my dad so you guys can do whatever you want in the house." Mason said as he spread some jelly onto his toast.

-An Hour Later-

"Hi mom, dad. I brought my adopted kids with me" Mason brought out Cody and Nikki to touch the cold stone that held their grandparents names and date of birth as well as their dates of death. "Cody is a furry little guy who you could say is a werewolf." Mason petted his son as Cody touched Mason's mothers grave.

"Nikki here, is a cat girl who you would love mom" Mason petted her and was earned with a quiet purr as he brought out flowers and placed them on their graves. "Happy Father's Day dad, I love you." He said as he touched the gravestone and kissed it with a tear falling down.

* * *

Love your fathers and mothers, love them as if today was your last day. Happy Fathers Day everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

As dinner was being eaten the three groups and their coordinator ate chilidogs they all talked about their lives. "Agent Wells, are you the same Katie who helped my friend here after the tornado incident?" Tony asked as he was starting on his second dog.

"Yes Tony, in fact we dated but we stopped due to the age gap." Katie said as she grabbed another chilidog. The group looked at Mason and he grew more interest in his two chilidogs "I'd rather not dig into the past, we are living in the present, are we not?" Mason chewed a dog as they all nodded.

"Agent Wells how long will we be here?" Jasmine asked as Gwen cuddled with Tony. "July 5th is when you all go back" Katie asked as Angel groaned.

"If anyone needs me on Independence Day I'll be in my room blocking out the noises and light from the fireworks." She said, shivering until Layla cuddled with her to calm her down. Tony drank some tea as he said to her with confidence "thank you for your service, for doing what I couldn't do." He smiled as Angel looked at him and nodded her head.

"What's Independence Day?" Anaïs asked as she ate her third chilidog. "It is the day that we won our freedom from the British army from on July 4th 1776" Mason said as he got hit by a chilidog.

The group laughed at him as he smiled and wiped the chili off. "Daredevil… darn that echo locator" Mason said as Tony said to him "I hopped you forgot that nickname dude, you always were a history buff." He said as he felt around for the pot of chili.

"What we forget-" "we are doomed to repeat, we know" Tony and Katie finish for him. "So how long have you been living with Tony here sis?" Danial askes as Gwen replies "about a year now, Sarah came a few months later."

"I thought gargoyles were supposed to turn to stone during the day?" Layla askes, eating her fifth hotdog as the gargoyle rolled her eyes. "That's just stereotypical thinking, we don't turn to stone. Our movements just become very sluggish at the beginning of the day and as the sun passes they become less sluggish." "I never knew that. It's really interesting." Angle said.

-Next Day-

The next day was louder than normal due to three groups under the same roof. "Shut those kids up!" Layla screamed though out the beach house as she slithered to the kitchen where Anaïs was giving her niece and nephew bottles of milk.

"Will you shut your mouth woman? Some of us are sleeping here!" Tony yelled at the Gabon Viper, followed by Gwen, and Mason and Jasmine behind them. "I agree, but now that we are up let's get dressed for the beach." Jasmine said with her tail thumping on the wooden floor.

"Well aren't you happy girl" Mason smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Danial woke up shortly after due to the quiet noises "I'm just going to curl up in the sand if it's hot." "Why don't you swim with me?" Anaïs said as she grabbed his arm and push it against her breast.

"I can't" he blushed as he felt the softness of her slimy breasts. "Are you still traumatized by what happened?" Gwen asked her brother as the male Boomslang nodded. "If you what to talk about it we'll listen, I mean that's what Mason is here for, right? To help us emotionally, mentally, and physically." Jasmine said as she grabbed a dounut and chewed on it.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer. Long story short, Gwen and I left our tree to go and explore the ground when we were little. I was on the rocks when I slipped and fell into a rapid river..." Danial began to shake and both Gwen and Anaïs hugged him in order to calm him down. "I couldn't swim very well and I couldn't touch the ground and I drowned. When I came to, I saw my parents, sister and a few of my tribe members." The girls let go of him when the shaking subsided.

"If you want, we can help you control your fear." Mason said as Layla hissed at the Boomslang. "That is why Boomslangs should stay in the trees" The kids stopped sucking on their bottles when they heard their aunt slapping the Gaboon Viper. "How dare you, I may not know much about the tribal war you two fought, but you don't have to be such a..." She looked at the children as their eyes and ears were glued to her "a female dog" Anaïs glared at her as the Viper hissed and left the kitchen.

"Well... that was an eventful way to spend the morning." Tony said the group nodded. They all ate dounuts, courtesy of Katie for being their coordinator.

-Beach-

"Do you guys think I should put sunscreen on the kids? I mean do you girls even get sunburned?" Mason asked as they sat down their beach towels "I think just for Nikki, you and I, at least for my top half." Danial said as Tony and Gwen cuddled with her brown tail hitting the sunlight.

Mason nodded as he put on the spray able sunscreen on himself, with Danial spraying his back and himself. "Nikki, can you close your eyes and hold your breath for daddy please?" Mason asked and Nikki did as she was told, when she was sprayed down she could go and play with her brother.

"Come on handsome, let's go!" Jasmine grinned and pulled Mason across the hot sand and got a mouthful of salty sea water. "I hate you" he said as the Selkie giggled and kissed his lips "no, you love me. Now let's help our friend shall we?" She said as she pulled her host and boyfriend up and saw as Danial stopped where the waves hit the sand.

"Just put me down in the water and enter at your own pace okay Danial" Anaïs kissed his cheek as he nodded and he slowly made his way into the ocean, ankle deep. "This is good, you're making progress" Mason said and gave the Boomslang a thumbs up. Anaïs was lowered and once she was in she splashed the water with her tail, hitting all three about them.

"Okay let's start by reaching the girls. They are not far away so let's swim to reach them. Given your body figure, act like you're pushing the water away from you, like a frog…" Mason told him as he swam, Danial nodded as he copied him "good, now with your lower half… think the water as the floor, your tail should sway, life a blade of grass in the wind. You get what I'm saying?" Danial nodded his head and swam like his host taught him.

"His doing it." His sister squealed in delight as he inched closer to the mermaid. "You're doing great man just keep it up." Mason said as he swam with the Boomslang with a smile on his face.

Danial smiled back and sped up and shot pass his target. Anaïs and Jasmine went after him and turned him around. "That was incredible, thanks guys." Danial gave a toothy grin as Gwen clapped her hands and cheered for him. Mason and the others decided to relax and let the waves carry all four of them to shore.

-4th of July-

There was a knock on the door as Sarah opened it and Katie walked in holding a bag. "Agent Wells, what's in the bag?" "Ear buds for the fireworks tonight for Extraspecies like Codie" she said pointing to the sleeping Kobold.

"Thank you ma'am. Will you be celebrating with us?" Tony asked as he felt around in the bag. "I wish I could, but I was one of the unlucky ones. Blasted Smith" Katie groaned in displeasure.

After thanking Agent wells for the protection, the Extraspecies retrieved the ear buds for their species. Once everyone, besides Layla and Angel, was done with what they were doing they all left the beach house and headed to the beach where the fireworks and free food and music would be held.

"Hey Mason, do you think Angel would be okay with those little fire toys? Like sparklers, the UFO, or the pooping puppy?" Tony asked as the group looked at him "I guess we'll have to find out later tonight. Good thinking Daredevil." Mason got a punch on the shoulder from Tony's free hand.

"What's the Pooping puppy and what are sparklers?" Danial asked for the group. "Sparklers are metal sticks that you can draw or write your name in the air when we light them up. With the Pooping Puppy we light it up and it looks like its pooping" Mason said as the girls thought of one thing _"Ew, gross."_

When they were at the beach people were gathered in groups and the song 'God Bless the USA'. The group looked around and picked up stuff like sparklers and hotdogs. "This is going it be a fun night" Tony said with a grin.

When night approached the beach the first fire work was set off. The Extraspecies looked in awe and wonder as more shot up into the air. "Beautiful" Gwen said as she rested her head onto her fiancée.

-Meanwhile-

Angel was trembling and screaming at the noises of the fireworks. "I'm sorry Corporal…. Make it stop!" Layla slithered into the room to her girlfriend and hostess.

"Angel, listen to me. You're not on the battlefield, you're not a solider anymore. It's me, Layla, you're at the beach." Her shakings stopped a little and her sobs got better. "La… Layla" "How about we watch a movie to distract us" Layla said, picking a movie from their collection as Angel nodded her head.

-Back on the beach-

"Here comes the Grand finale guys" Mason said as four fireworks shot into the air with red, white, blue, and orange. In turn with the song that was being played. The fireworks exploded and into USA with the American flag at the end.

"That was fun, I can't wait to show Angel what we bought." Anaïs said with a smile. They returned laughing and smiling. "Baby, can you see if those two are alight?" Jasmine asked as Mason nodded and went and knocked on their door. "Hey Angel would you be okay with things like sparklers?"

The door opened with Angel behind the door and nodded her head. "If you're up for it you and Layla can join us with sparklers and things like the pooping puppy." Mason said as she nodded and got her Lamia out of bed.

The groups were outside and smiled when the girls and Mason came out. "Let's start with the lighters, everyone grab the end that's red and doesn't have a gritty feeling to it." Mason said as everyone held one out, Gwen held two more for Nikki and Codie. The three hosts recorded the event of their students having fun with twirling the sparklers around and they took photos. "Everyone, on three say Happy Independence Day. One… Two… Three" Tony said as he sat the timer and the hosts and hostess got into the group photo "Happy Independence Day!"

* * *

If you or someone you know is suffering from PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, please go to this website. . these websites will help those suffering with PTSD. I want to thank those fighting for our freedom, thank you for your services.


End file.
